The Kitten and the Big Bad Wolf
by Yuuseki no Yume
Summary: The poor little kitty just wanted something to eat. What he got wasn't what he had in mind. SasuNaru Oneshot. Smut. Dirty words. Rated M. Kids who haven't had the 'Talk' yet stay out. P.S. If you don't like stuff like this, what are you doing here? Shoo!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Kitten and the Big Bad Wolf**_

**Izu: **(frothing at the mouth) s-s-s-smu-s-smu-smuuu-t

**Kohri**: …wat the hell is rong w/ her?

**Yuu: **hm? O, she's just shocked that I had the balls to even rite this, let alone post it.

**Kohri:** o? n just wat is this?

**Yuu: **just my 1st lemon ever.

**Kohri:** …wat?

**Yuu: **it's gay, 2. Sexually, not the stupid/retarded/happy way.

**Kohri:** …so this is y she's drooling out 'smut'?

**Yuu:** yup. It's been stuck in my head, so I thot I'd giv it a try.

**Kohri:** n how long has it been there?

**Yuu:** since I woke up the 2nd time this morn.

**Kohri:** …

**Yuu:** yea, awesome, huh? Considerin that plot bunnies r stuck in my head 4 months b4 they come out.

**Kohri:** …that's it, I'm gone. (drags away Izu)

**Yuu:** cya!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Oh, and this story was sorta inspired by a oneshot called The Pretty Wolf and the Seven Goats. It used to be on Youtube, but… Anyways, you can find it at Mangafox; just replace the s in 'Goats' w/ a y. I think they missed the typo. But seriously, how do you get a y instead of an s on a keyboard?

**Warning: **Rated M for a _reason_, dumbasses who're still here despite not liking SasuNaru or yaoi or smut or gay sex or something. Or, heck, maybe even all of the above. I mean, why'd you even click on the link after reading the summary? If you're not one of those dumbasses…well, good for you and enjoy! Oh, and sorry, but Naruto and Sasuke are _**totally**_ OOC. I can't help it. If they weren't, I'd never be able to get them to fit into the story. It's like that for all of my stories. I think. One more thing: this fanfic is _**way**_ more graphic then the oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the forests of Konohagakure. The leaves were dancing, the birds were singing, and—

_**GRROOOOOOOOOWWLL…**_

—the stomach of one poor little kitty was growling.

The kitten fell forward, sprawling in the dirt as blond hair flew and slightly darker, white tipped ears and tail twitched from hunger. The bell from his loose, orange collar, squashed into his throat, jingled in protest.

"So hungry…" he mewled pitifully. He wore a loose white tee and tan slacks, both quite dusty from his fall. He lay there for minutes, mind blank for the nth time that day.

He was a house cat from Konoha, as energetic and happy as could be. A few days ago, he had been lazing about out of boredom in the front yard, bathing in the warm sunlight. His human, Iruka, was at work teaching a bunch of little ones.

He was a good human and was always nice to the kitten. He had been abandoned on the street once he had been weaned, and no one would adopt him. Iruka never understood that. Sure, the kitten was a bit of a rascal and needed constant attention, but he was absolutely adorable. When he had come across him, the little thing had been dirty and weak, having been chased away by adults and picked on by children and other animals. Once those big blue eyes had looked at him, he was done for. So, he took the little cat home and was adored by the thing ever since. The cat was a hyper ball of fluff, like a maelstrom. Also, the kitten liked fishcakes very much, as Iruka soon found out. Because of these two factors, he was named Naruto.

As Naruto lay in the sun, he had noticed the next door neighbor's rabbit, Sakura, hopping down the street. She was of an unusual breed, having green eyes and pink fur. Wanting to play, Naruto got up and ran after her. Unfortunately, Sakura's human, Ino, picked her up and shooed Naruto away. Saddened, he had wandered around the area, looking for someone to play with. As he turned a corner, he caught sight of Akamaru in the distance. Despite him being a dog, Naruto and Akamaru liked each other and played together, often wrestling in the grass. So, he took off once more in a flash.

Having heard Naruto's approach, the pup turned around only to yelp and run out of shock from the tornado of blond fur. Naruto had chased him all the way to the edge of the village before finally losing sight of him. He searched high and low for the puppy, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, Naruto saw the laziest of the Nara deer, Shikamaru. He ran into the forest in glee, begging the bigger creature to play with him. However, the lazy deer shooed him away, claiming that it was too troublesome. Naruto, however, wasn't discouraged and kept pestering him. Just then, a pleasantly plump butterfly (Guess who!) fluttered past his face. Immediately enraptured, the kitten chased after it, racing deeper into the forest. After a while, the poor butterfly finally got away from the menace and the kitten was left to realize that he was lost.

And that was how Naruto came to this spot, starving after not having eaten anything for days. His stomach whined and he winced, discomfort clear on his face. Suddenly, the bushes next to him rustled and his ears pricked up. He got up and sniffed the air, slowly crawling towards the source so that his collar wouldn't give him away. Wasting no time, he pounced, causing feathers to fly up in the air. Naruto gave a cry of triumph and looked at the bird in his hands.

A head poked out, grey feathers ruffled from the sudden attack. It was a crow, but strangely enough it had an eye patch covering its left eye. It stared up at the cat with a bemused expression, not disturbed in the least.

"Finally!" Naruto cried. "Food!"

"Maa, maa, if you could just—mmph!" Unable to wait any longer, the kitten stuffed the crow's head in his mouth, not even listening to the bird's words. As soon as he did, however, he pulled it back out, spitting out feathers all the while.

"Pui, pfft, phooey! Eew, bad idea. I shoulda plucked off the feathers first," he muttered. The crow shook its head, flinging the cat's saliva off.

"Maa, that's why I was going to ask you to listen to me first," it said. The kitty looked at him curiously, and once the crow was sure it had his attention, he spoke. "I'm sure you're very hungry, but only me won't fill your stomach. Just up ahead is a cottage. The one who lives there is very kind, and I'm sure he would be willing to…_feed_ you."

Oblivious to the suspicious way the bird emphasized the word 'feed', the kitten asked, "Really?"

The crow nodded and flew off once the kitten's grip slackened, not wanting to wait for him to change his mind. Paying no mind to the bird's escape, he turned towards the direction it had pointed him to. His stomach groaned, prodding him to run toward the place where he could finally get some food.

Soon enough, the cottage came into sight, and he found himself in front of the door. He raised his hand and knocked, excited at the prospect of finally getting some food. The door slowly opened and his ears pricked up, tail flicking from side to side furiously before he froze as he realized what he was looking at.

He stared blankly at the broad chest before him before slowly looking up. His gaze flicked up past an aristocratic face and landed on a pair of ears. _Wolf_ ears. Wide, shocked eyes crawled back down to lock onto black, amused ones.

_That stupid crow!_ he thought frantically. _He didn't say anything about a wolf!_ The kitten had heard about wolves from Akamaru, wild dogs-that-were-not-dogs. They were dangerous carnivores that could even take down large animals even bigger than Shikamaru! _Instead of me, the one who's gonna be fed is him!_

"Can I help you?" the wolf asked, his amused voice breaking him out of his hysterical thoughts. He stared in fright at the pale face as the wolf's black tail swished behind him in entertainment.

"N-No, it's nothing!" he cried, turning around to make a break for it only to be wrenched back by the shirt-collar.

"Well, come on in. I was getting bored anyways." The wolf dragged him through the door, ignoring the fact that he was kicking and screaming to be released.

"Wa-Wait!" he pleaded. The wolf paused, giving him a look that said, '_Well? Spit it out._' Quivering ears flattened against his head as wide, teary blue eyes stared up at him. "P-Please…don't eat me up…"

The wolf stared at him blankly before dragging him into a room, slamming the door shut as he went. Naruto cried out as he was thrown on the bed, the wolf's larger body pinning him down. Firm lips crashed into his, and a warm and wet tongue made its way in when he gasped. A hand snaked up his shirt as the other bound his wrists above his head, finding a nipple. The kitten mewed at the strange sensations he was feeling, not liking that he didn't _not_ like them.

Suddenly, his stomach growled and his eyes flew open, not knowing when they had closed. He blushed, both in embarrassment and at the close proximity of the wolf's gaze.

The wolf chuckled and pulled away, leaving the kitten to drag in much needed air as he nibbled his way up the blond's neck to an earlobe. A harsh gasp was heard as he bit it, soothing away the sting with his tongue.

"Hungry, are we?" he asked huskily. The kitten looked away, the blush still on his face. The wolf chuckled again. "What's your name?"

"N-Naruto…" he murmured.

"Well, Naruto, my name is Sasuke and it's _very_ nice to eat you." Sasuke held back a laugh at the look on Naruto's face. "Did I say 'eat'? I meant to say 'meet'. Although," he paused, giving the blond a heated once over, "eating you wouldn't be so bad, now, would it?"

The poor kitten whimpered in fright and the wolf's eyes softened. He smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Naruto shuddered at the hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"So, Naruto," he purred, "how about a bit of a deal?" Naruto looked at him in confusion. "I'm very willing to _feed_ you, as long as, in return, I get to…" Here, he licked his lips. "…_eat_ you."

Naruto's eyes widened to impossible proportions. "E-_Eh?_" was all he got out before he was once more brought into a passionate kiss. He squirmed and struggled to get out of the wolf's grip, too caught up to feel the hand unzipping and making its way into his pants. He squeaked, frozen stiff, when he felt a hand grasp his manhood. Unknowingly, he had gotten hard, and now Sasuke's hand was stroking him, bringing immense pleasure. Sasuke released his lips and returned to his neck, intent on marking the kitten as his. Feeling this, the blond returned to struggling, his efforts rising into a frenzy.

"N-No! Ah-Ahn, mya, nyaaahn~! Haa, ah, n-noo…" he moaned.

"Hush, don't be scared, don't be scared," Sasuke murmured soothingly around the flesh he was nibbling on. Naruto moaned as the hand stroking him squeezed lightly.

"Don't…!" he cried. Unable to stand the raging wave of emotions anymore, he bit into Sasuke's shoulder. The wolf winced slightly and nuzzled Naruto's cheek.

"There, now, don't be scared," he soothed. "Why are you so afraid?" Slowly, Naruto released Sasuke's shoulder, a sound of disbelief escaping his throat at the wolf's question. But before he could make a retort, Sasuke was pulling the kitten's clothes off, dropping them onto the floor as he bent down. His tongue went up the kitten's length and teased the head, flicking ever so slightly over the slit before engulfing the whole thing. Naruto cried out and wound his hands through Sasuke's hair, since the wolf's had left his to hold his thighs open. His head bobbed up and down, swallowing it all the way to the hilt.

"No, y—AH, you can't e-eeeat that!" Naruto mewled. "Ahn, th-that'_sss_ _**dirty**_! Nyah, y-ou ca–nah-haa!"

Sasuke smirked and used a bit of teeth, nibbling and scraping Naruto's cock slightly. It pushed the kitten over the edge and he came with a loud cry, spasming as his hips bucked. The wolf's smirk widened, and he swallowed Naruto's cum hungrily.

When he was done, the kitten's head fell back and his arms fell slack, panting as his fingers curled lightly in Sasuke's hair. They fell off as the wolf raised his head, admiring his work on the blond. The smaller male trembled, his legs twitching on either side of the wolf lying between them. His face was flushed and his eyes were hooded, glazed over with pleasure. He kissed his way up the feline's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch as he did so. He kissed the blond, lazily prying open swollen lips to let the kitten taste himself. He pulled away after a moment and licked his lips, breaking the string of saliva connecting them.

"Tasty," he murmured, and Naruto shifted, blushing even more. He averted his gaze from the wolf's hungry stare and closed his eyes. If anything, it only intensified the feeling of the hot, piercing gaze scouring his body. Fingers prodded his lips and his eyes shot open, throwing Sasuke a rather confused look.

"Suck," he ordered softly. "It's going to hurt more if you don't."

Blue eyes flickered from black to the hand and back, and a guarded trust flickered in his gaze as his lips slowly parted. His tongue shyly brushed against the fingertips, the only invitation needed before they began pushing in. The warm cavern enveloped them, his tongue sweeping over, around, and in-between as his teeth nibbled on the fingers lightly. Dark, lust-filled eyes watch as he suckled them, struggling to maintain what little was left of his composure.

When he was satisfied, the wolf pulled his fingers away with a wet pop, pulling a sound of displeasure from the swollen mouth. Naruto's eyes widened at the disappointed sound and flushed in embarrassment as an amused pair of eyes looked at him knowingly. He had liked the taste and feel of Sasuke's fingers in his mouth and had lost himself despite the fact that he was going to be eaten.

Suddenly, Naruto gave a loud yowl of surprise as something cold and wet prodded him where he _should __**not**_ be prodded. He glared at the wolf who looked back at him with dancing eyes, mouth twitching with somewhat restrained laughter. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at the larger male, the finger which had prodded him earlier pressed firmly against his entrance. The blond's eyes snapped shut as he shut as he shuddered, pleasure crawling up his spine as the finger rubbed his hole. The pressure increased, and it slid into him, probing at his inner walls.

Blue eyes flew open and he cried out in disbelief, both pain and pleasure mingling in his voice.

"No, what are y—nah! Ah, that's not—nnh—clean! Take it out!" Naruto cried frantically. His eyes widened as a second finger joined the first, scissoring to stretch him open. Tears leaked out at the pain, only to be licked away. Sasuke drew the kitten into a passionate kiss, effectively drawing most of his attention away from it as they locked gazes. He swallowed the groans and mewls coming from the blond under him, his cock twitching at the arousing noises. Quickly, a third and fourth fingers went in, stretching the hole as much as possible. He pulled them out and lined up his cock to the kitten's entrance, unable to wait any longer. With one quick thrust, he was swallowed to the hilt.

Naruto screamed in pain, twisting his head away and out of the kiss as his muscles clamped down, trying to push the large appendage invading his ass _out_. Tears poured once more, teeth biting into his lip and claws tearing into Sasuke's back. Sasuke gave a low grunt and pressed his forehead against the Naruto's shoulder. He struggled not to move at the extreme pressure on his cock, not wanting to hurt his lover any further.

The sobs slowly subsided and his muscles relaxed, clenching and unclenching around the cock lodged in his body. Uncomfortable with the thing just _lying_ there in him, Naruto shifted slightly, causing his hips to press against Sasuke's and making the wolf go in even deeper. A moan burst forth as the motion brushed past a certain spot, light dancing in front of his eyes. Surprised and trembling, his legs fell open and Sasuke went in even more, and he moaned again.

Sasuke got up and stared before he smirked and grabbed the blond's legs, placing him over his shoulders. Wanting to feel the pleasure again, Naruto eagerly thrust his ass against Sasuke, who wasted no time taking the cue to move. He pulled out until the very tip rested just inside the entrance and rammed back in, brutally abusing the kitten's prostate. Cries spilled out from Naruto's swollen lips with each thrust as the wolf slammed into him, the bell on his collar jingling with each motion. He felt Sasuke harden even more, and he pulled him down for another kiss.

Their tongues fought and danced, slipping and sliding against each other. His tail wound its way around Sasuke's thigh, clinging on for dear life as he clawed at the wolf's back. He didn't seem to mind; if anything, it seemed to spur him on.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure and Naruto's ears perked up. It pleased him that he was able to make Sasuke feel the same pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's smiling face and smirked, moving to whisper into one of his furry ears.

"Can you hear that, Naruto?" he murmured, making the ear twitch. "Your ass is swallowing me so deliciously. Listen to the sounds it makes as I enter you again and again."

Naruto blushed heavily at the dirty words his lover was uttering.

"Sasuke!"

No longer able to take it, he came, cum splattering onto their stomachs as his ass squeezed the cock still ramming into him. Sasuke grunted and soon followed, continuing to thrust into the blond as his ass milked him. The kitten mewled as the wolf's hot seed spilled into him, giving him a rush of pleasure.

Once finished, Sasuke collapsed on top of the blond, both panting as they lay there sated. They basked in the afterglow, until—

_**Groooooowl…**_

Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked at him in amusement, brow raised.

"Still hungry, huh?" he chuckled.

"Sasuke, it's not funny!" Naruto whined. The kitten squirmed under him, trying to get him off. What he didn't know was that he was unknowingly stroking the cock still inside his ass.

Ignoring Sasuke's hiss, Naruto continued to squirm, wiggling about until he felt an erection grow inside of him. Eyes wide, he stilled and stared at the wolf in horror. Said wolf was staring at him hungrily as if the blond was his next meal.

He was.

"Again?.!" Naruto cried, struggling with all his might against the wolf's hold.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll feed you right now," Sasuke purred.

"Teme, that's not what I'm hungry for! Ah, wait, wait! AAAHHHHH!"

The poor kitten never stood a chance and was 'fed' for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

—Elsewhere—

"Naruto!"

Iruka called for his cat, wondering where he could've run off too. The sound of flapping wings caught his and he turned around to see a grey crow land on the fence.

"Ah, Kakashi!" he greeted. The crow was the pet of the famous, perverted author named Jiraiya. Jiraiya was also one of the legendary Sannin. Somehow, one way or the other, the man's perverseness had rubbed off on the crow. Or so he had heard.

"Come here, Kakashi!" Iruka beckoned. At the call, the bird took off, flying over to land on the teacher's shoulder. Petting the crow on the head, he asked, "Have you seen my cat, Kakashi?"

The crow lazily nuzzled his hand, giving a low caw. Iruka chuckled, "Well, if you have, I hope you didn't lead him to some predator in heat or something. It seems you have a strange habit of doing that to almost any animal you encounter."

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**Omake**

Naruto sighed with exhaustion as he lay on the bed. It had been a few months since he first met Sasuke. He shuddered at the pleasurable, yet horrifying, memory. Sasuke had eventually given him some food to eat—that is, after the sex marathon where the wolf had fucked the living daylights out of the blond. Even after that, Sasuke fucked him at least—_at least _—three times a day: once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once at night. Whenever he recovered enough, however, he'd run off and visit Iruka using the path Sasuke had showed him that led to the village. Unfortunately, once he got back, it was another thorough fucking and molestation that greeted him.

It had to stop. No matter how good it felt, no matter how satisfied it made him, it _**had**__ to stop_. He needed to be able to walk, dammit!

Just then he had an idea.

The door opened and Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily, sitting up. Finally, he would be able to walk!

The wolf looked at him with amusement as the blond waved at him to come over. Here goes another attempt to stop him from fucking him senseless every day.

He walked over and sat on the bed in front of Naruto, patiently watching him in amusement.

"Okay, Sasuke, watch my hand closely," he chirped. Slowly, he waved his hand in front of his lover's face. Humoring him, Sasuke's eyes followed the motion, swinging back and forth.

"From now on, you will not fuck me so much. When I clap my hands, you will no longer fuck me so much," he intoned. He watched as Sasuke's eyes dimmed slightly, his gaze becoming blank. Excited that it was working, he clapped his hands.

"Well, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The wolf blinked slowly, and then…

He pounced.

"Kya! Teme, what the hell! Ah, where are you touching! No! I told you, no more fucking me so much! Hey, wai—ahn~!"

"I'm not fucking you, dobe. I'm making love to you."

"Ah, tem—eeeh! It's the same th—ngh!

Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing.

"Sasuke!"

That is, until after he tries to walk again.

**Owari XD

* * *

**

Hahaha, o man, I was laughin my ass off at the end! N the bit w/ Iruka n Kakashi gave me an idea! A bit of a sequel to this maybe? Who knows! XP Anywho, I'm plannin on writin a VK version of this. It's bound to be different! So, whataya think? Tell me n Review!

Edit: Aw, man, FFnet still has sumthin against me using multiple ?s n !s 2gether...

You know you wanna click it!  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. Alert: Sequel

Hey, guys, what's up? I'm still a little confused as to why some of you followed this fic since it's completed, but I guess it's a good thing right now.

Anyways, I got a request for an extension by yuuri2663 and I decided "Well, why not?"

So, I'll delete this post and replace it with one alerting that I've put it up when I put it up.

It's a sort of sequel I guess called _**From Lust to Love **_and I hope you'll look forward to it.

—Yuu

PS It probably won't get posted anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up. Sorry.


End file.
